Family
by Erun1
Summary: Pein kidnaps a young girl to come live with them. Rated for future yaoi. ONE OC! (Picture created by me, to see the full thing look me up on Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yes, I started on the diaries. I also started this! I have to say, I hate OC's. So i decided to write something with them but this is only the first. You review and tell me your own OC. OC's based on you. This is going to be a series. So comment and say what other character you want to see. PM me the description. And you would have to follow me though :P srry i want to make chapters for each. But i promise that I only write akatsuki!

Name: Rin Akatsuki

Age: starts the story as 6-22 (dies) (whoops. Spoiler alert! Rin: -_-" ur saying that now?)

Special Abilities: Elemental control over air/wind and water.

Family: Kidnapped by Pein. "Father" is Pein. Mother is Konan. The "step-dad" who tries to raise Rin as a perfect killing machine is Madara, Uncle Hidan, Grampy Kakuzu, Aunty Deidara ( Hidan: HA! FUCKING TAKE THAT FRUITCAKE! Deidara: TT3TT), Oniisan (big bro) Itachi, otuotan Tobi (two different people in this story), best friend su, worst enemy zet, friend Kisame

Personality: She is kind and quiet. She can be hyper. It usually depends on who she's with. She's scared of Madara.

Appearance: she has long black or dark brown hair. Her eyes are black too. She's slightly pale and extremely pretty. Her skin is flawless.

Other: Uncle Hidan converted her to Jashinism. And tochan (dad) is trying to get her to revert back to Peinism.

Rated for language, yaoi. Pairings: ItaKisa, SasoDei, PeinKonan, and MadaPein rape. (if you read my other story u know I love to torture Pein ^3^ he is my fave Akatsuki member though.) Maybe fluff. Language and gore at the end. OC. Only one OC though. and please review.

Chapter 1

Pein ran into the base with Konan, carrying a small bundle that he carefully set on a couch before collapsing, out of breath. Immediately Madara, Hidan, and Deidara ran into the room.

"What the FUCK is that noise? Lord Jashin requires silence!"

Konan and Pein were gasping for breath.

"Ki-kidnapping... Harder then exp-expected..." Konan wheezed.

"You kidnapped somebody, un?" Deidara screeched.

A small whimper sounded from the couch. Everyone in the room stared as a small, wide pair of black eyes appeared. They blinked then another whimper was made.

"Pein-kun, you can't be serious. That's the future of the Akatsuki?" Madara growled.

Pein glared at him.

"This wasn't just for you. This was for us too. Just because we're criminals doesn't mean we don't want a family."

Madara frowned.

"You shouldn't want one."

"Oh come on, un. A kid might be fun, un!"

"Fine. Get it a room." Madara stomped off.

The door opened.

"Madara-sama?" a small head peeked into his office. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Madara turned around. He saw the little brat that he was just thinking about sticking her head through the door.

"Ah. Rin-chan. It's time for your training." Madara smiled.

"B-but Father-sama told me not to train yet." Rin looked up, confused.

"Does Father-sama have authority over me?" Madara raised an eyebrow and smirked at the kid.

Rin shook slightly. She hated Madara-sama. He was scary.

"N-no..."

"Then you should listen to my orders."

"Y-yes Madara-sama."

"Good. Now come." Madara stood and began to walk out of the office.

Rin followed, almost sprinting to keep up. She passed her Uncle Hidan who narrowed his eyes at them. She waved happily. He smiled and waved back.

"Oh, Madara-sama?"

"What, child."

"What's a mother fucking bitchy ass whore?"

Madara stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where did you here that?"

"Uncle Hidan was doin' a ritual and he was saying things like that."

Madara frowned.

"Ask your Father."

"Ok."

Madara began walking again and stopped at the training grounds.

"All right. What we start with is easy enough." Madara held up 10 kunai.

"Dodge them."

The kunai were thrown. Rin panicked, her muscles freezing up. She was staring at the kunai as they came closer.

A/N: next chappy will be longer!

Rin: TT-TT im being trained by Madara.

Madara: Oh come on. I'm going easy on you!

Pein: Madara! What the hell did I tell you about training!

Madara: O-O *hides behind Erun*

Erun: O-O uhhh. Review. Favorite. Follow. Please.

Rin: Madara-sama is a chicken! xD

Madara: :C am not!

Pein: :) Erun1 does not own the characters.

Erun: ^3^

Rin: Except for her OC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*clang clang* Metal hitting metal resounded through the courtyard. Pein stood in front of Rin, holding a kunai. The other nine lay scattered on the ground. Rin was trembling behind Pein who glared at Madara.

"What?" Madara shrugged. "I could dodge that when I was 3"

"She isn't ready for training, Madara." Pein growled.

"Well, I don't see why not."

"She's a 6 year old!"

"So? She already knows how to swear."

"She's- wait, WHAT?" Pein yelled.

Rin smiled, past trauma forgotten. She spotted a black butterfly and began to chase after it. Pein was still glaring at Madara.

"And who taught her this?"

"Who do you think, baka. She's living with Hidan, she's bound to have some kind of knowledge about these things." Madara laughed quietly.

Pein growled and grabbed Madara by the front of his shirt. He brought Madara close enough so that Pein could see every detail of his face.

"Enough joking, Madara. If you so much as glare at Rin with those eyes, I will rip you apart." Pein threatened darkly.

Madara laughed again, a sound that was chilling and dark. He closed his eyes briefly and activated his Sharingan.

"Do you remember whom you are dealing with, Pein? I will train that brat. And we don't want a repeat of before, do we?" Madara grabbed Pein's wrist and made him release his shirt.

He smoothed it out then smirked at Pein.

"Of course, this is a win win situation for me." Madara purred, reaching out and taking Pein's chin, holding his head towards him.

Madara tilted his chin up and grinned then gave Pein a light kiss and walked towards where Rin was reaching towards the butterfly.

Pein stood frozen, not sure what to do. He slowly blinked and then shook himself out of his shock. He turned just in time to see Rin pout and a gust of wind blow then butterfly closer to her.

Rin smiled happily as the butterfly came closer. She opened her hands and it was gently blown right into her palm, where it rested. Madara was watching closely, not sure if it was a coincidence or whether the child could control the wind. Pein stopped and bent down next to Rin, trying to ignore Madara.

"That's a Hell Butterfly." he noted.

"Does it have any special powers, Father-sama?" Rin asked, smiling softly at the butterfly in her hands.

"No. Well, there is a myth. When you see a Hell Butterfly that has taken a liking to you, it flies off to wait. Then, when you are about to die, it shows you something." Pein laughed at Rin's enthusiasm.

"Really? What?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure. Only someone very special knows that." Pein watched as the butterfly flew off.

He picked Rin up and walked back inside the base. Setting her down, he returned to his office.

After Father-sama set me down, I ran to Uncle Hidan's room. I knocked quietly on the door.

"Uncle Hidan?" I whispered.

The door opened and my grampy stood there. He glared down at me.

"Hidan's busy."

"Oi, Kakuzu-chan. You mother fucker, let the girl in!" Hidan's whiny voice came from the floor.

Kakuzu grumbled and stepped aside. I smiled at him, said thanks, and skipped inside.

"Hey, Uncle Hidan!" I hugged him.

"Woah, Rin. I'm covered in blood." he gently pushed me off.

"Awww. I came here for another lesson." I grinned.

Hidan got up and wiped the blood off his chest, the best he could.

"Alright, kiddo. What do you want to know? You've memorized the Bible, the Commandments, and you know how to do rituals." Hidan pointed out.

"Well..." I looked at my feet nervously.

"Well what?"

"I was hoping I could get a rosary today." I looked up, expecting to hear no.

"Of course! Lord Jashin's gonna be so proud!" Hidan grinned and rummaged around in his drawers. Eventually he found another Jashinist pendant and hung it on my neck.

I smiled down at it and hugged it.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Hidan! Oh, you too Jashin-sama!" I grinned happily.

"All right, Rin. Go find somebody else to play with, ok? Your grampy and I are gonna be busy." Hidan grinned back.

"Ok!" I left the room.

Everyone, even Tobi-otuotan, was busy. I was sitting in the living room, bored, when my mom came in.

"Rin-chan? Why are you in here?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Oh. Hi Kaachan. Everybody's busyyyy." I whined unhappily.

"Oh. What about your father?" she asked, stroking my hair.

"I dunno where he is." I mumbled.

"Ok, hun. Take it easy. I'm going to go find him." Konan smiled kindly and rose from the couch to find her husband.

A/N: :D and i know EXACTLY where he is going to be.

Pein: O-O oh god. I'm so scared.

Madara:xD YES!

Rin: D'x touchan!

Pein: O-O uhhh review and follow Erun.

Erun: I don't own Naruto.

Rin: Just meeee ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 xD

Disclaimer: IN CASE I FORGET: none of these except for Rin are mine for the entire story.

(in Madara's office.)

Pein was slammed into a wall. He winced but because of the artificial body he was in, no blood leaked out from anywhere. Madara held him, pressed up against the cold stone.

"Pein. I've had enough of this child. You have stalled for far too long. You will either teach her how to be a shinobi and teach her our ways, or dispose of her." the masked murderer growled in his subordinate's ear, biting it just to see the reaction.

Pein glared at him, he had no power over Madara.

"Fine. I shall train her. But I will train her my way, not yours."

Madara and Pein held eachothers gaze before he released him.

"Very well. Leave."

Pein strode out, grabbing his cloak on the way.

While walking back to his room, he passed his supposed daughter.

"Touchan-samaa? Where were you? Itachi-niisan told me that he would teach he a few jutsu later but he's busy. Will you play with me?" her sweet and small voice rang out, full of hope and expectancy.

Pein sighed then bent down to pick her up. "I'll play with you. Come on."

He brought her outside, back to the training area. He set the girl down then turned to face her.

"You want to learn a few jutsu? First you'll have to learn the basics." Pein held up a kunai. "This is known as a kunai. It's most standard form is this. It's one of the most used weapons for a shinobi, along with jutsu and shuriken."

He threw it at a tree. Using the sharp point, he carved a crude circle into the wood. He then proceeded to mark a smaller circle within the first.

"Here. Try to throw it at that circle."

Rin picked up the knife. Hesitating, she threw it hard and fast. Being so small and not having any strength training, the kunai bounced off the tree. Pein sighed.

"We need you to be stronger. How about a few pushups?"

(some years later xD that's right :3.)

"That's good. Don't slow down. That's right. Aim right at that mark. Next time, throw it harder."

The black haired kunoichi the man was instructing slowed to a stop, panting.

"C-Can we take a break, Touchan-sama?"

Pein nodded and sat down. He was secretly very proud of his daughter. She was 12 now. She had mastered swordsmanship, and she had perfect aim with kunai and shuriken. Her taijutsu wasn't the best, but she did fine.

Pein felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Tobi, or rather Madara.

"How is she." the deep-voiced man asked.

Pein did his best not to glare. Over the few years that he had been training his daughter, the encounters that he had with Madara were not pleasant.

"She's doing well. She only needs to learn jutsu."

"What is her chakra type?"

Pein shrugged. He really had no idea.

Madara held up three pieces of paper. "Know what these are?"

Pein nodded silently, he had use those while training with Jiraiya.

"Good. Use these to figure it out."

Madara tossed the papers at Pein carelessly, and walked away. He didn't notice the look in Rin's eyes. She hated Madara with a vengeance that could not even match Sasuke's hatred of Itachi. She fought off the urge to hit him with kunai just as her father came up to her.

"Alright, Rin. Let me show you how to use these." he held one up. "Pump some chakra into this paper. If it is wind nature, like mine, it will cut in half." Pein demonstrated and two pieces of paper fluttered to the ground.

"Ooo! Let me try!" Rin eagerly took the piece of paper and concentrated. Instead of wrinkling or catching on fire, it became soaked.

"You have water nature chakra. Wait.." Pein widened his eyes as the paper ripped in half. Not a clean rip, the paper was wet. So two soggy pieces fell to the ground, next to the paper that he had used. "I..I guess you have wind property too."

What he didn't tell his child was that he didn't actually know. But Pein was too proud to let that stand in his way.

"Itachi may not be the best one to teach you these jutsu. I'm not sure if you can pull off my Shinra Tensei either. Ask Kakuzu."

Rin nodded, happy that her touchan didn't seem freaked out. In fact, she had never told anyone that she knew her chakra natures already. When she was 10, she was playing with water. She was able to create ice using her wind property. After this happened, she journeyed back to that pond after training every day to hone her control. She could now control water and ice, much like how Gaara could control sand. However, much like Gaara as well, she couldn't control the wind. Her emotions did that. She slipped up in front of Uncle Hidan already. And someone else knew. She sensed someone watching her from the bushes. Someone she didn't know. They got away, but now Rin was wary of training. Someone saw her.

And if Madara-sama found out, what would happen to her?

A/N: OoO who was watching?

Rin: Omj I hope it wasn't too important.

Madara: -wasn't paying attention- found out what?

Rin: O_O NOTHING!

Madara: oh..ok?

Hidan: REVIEW BITCHES!

Erun: Follow!

Rin: Favorite!

Seriously. I love this story and it's so much fun to write. But I put my most reviewed stories first. So review if you want it to continue. -angry threatening face-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rin sat in her room twiddling her thumbs, bored as hell. She sighed. Everyone but her was having a meeting about something called Gin-chur-i-key. She frowned, hoping that something would come up to end her boredom. After waiting long enough to conclude that plan a failure, she got up and stretched. Looking around, she thought it safe enough to leave and go train.

She walked the familiar pathway to the pond carefully, eyeing every squirrel and rabbit she saw. It had only been a few days since some one had spotted her training and she didn't want to risk exposure.

Rin knelt down by the small pond an began to start her normal training. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on top of the water. Pulling her hand back up, a small sphere of cool water clung to it. She smiled and began to move her hand, practicing certain moves she made up. She could create a whip-like stream of water out of the ball and began to practice with that. As Rin began cracking her whip against anything and everything around her, something shifted out of her sight. Suddenly, she was on the ground while an orange and yellow blur ran by.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she screamed, her Uncle would be proud of her language.

"Akatsuki, dattebayo." a boy's voice announced, cold as the water now surrounding the girl.

"Wh-what's it to you?" Rin gulped, for once afraid. Her father wasn't here nor her mother.

"What are you doing here, dattebayo? TALK!" a kunai was pointed threateningly at Rin's throat.

The boy ripped the cloak away and blinked in surprised. Instead of the fierce shinobi he expected to be hiding underneath it, he was faced with a girl, who looked to be around the same age as him.

"What the..." just as quickly as the boy's confidence left, the girl's returned.

"Who the fuck are you? Give that back!" Rin demanded, reaching for the cloak.

She studied the boy carefully, noting his odd whiskers and blond hair as well as blue eyes that were uncommon in her village. She got up slowly then brushed herself off.

"Hey..I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't expect the Akatsuki to use kids as decoys." the blondie frowned, seeming upset.

"I'm fine, thanks. But what do you mean, kid? I'm the same age as you!" she poked him, almost smiling.

"Well, I mean you're obviously not a shinobi. You don't have a headband. So compared to me, you're a kid." the boy explained, poofing out his chest just to prove his importance.

"Tch. Wanna fight about it?" Rin smiled this time, a playful, challenging smile.

"What, fight a girl? Like I said, you aren't a shinobi." Blondie, that was what his nickname was now, poked her back.

"Eh. I'm a shinobi!" she pouted.

"Prove it."

The rest of the day went by quickly, all previous quarrels forgotten. The two played and fought. They trained together and completely forgot the Akatsuki cloak, lying abandoned on the ground.

"Hey, you'll be here tomorrow, ne?" Blondie asked Rin, both lying down and looking up at the setting sun.

Rin nodded. "Un! I'll try. As long as you're here. Blondie." she shoved him playfully.

"Oi, I have a name." Blondie laughed as Rin smiled.

"I know. But I like Blondie. Plus it's fun to have a friend who's name you don't know." Rin grinned.

"Then what should I call you?"

She thought for a while then smiled. "Choose something. Tell me tomorrow, k?"

She left, running quickly.

Blondie sat back and thought until he heard his Sensei calling. "BE RIGHT THERE PERVY SAGE, DATTEBAYO!"

"Hurry up, Naruto!"

Naruto paused on his way and smiled.

Shadow. She came and disappeared like one. In the blink of an eye she was gone.

Yeah. A perfect name.

A/N: ooooooOOOO!

Rin: NARUTO! THAT'S WHO IT WAS!

Erun: well. He tackled you. Doesn't mean he was the one watching you.

Naruto: -_- greeaaaat.

Pein: -smh- so ashamed of you. Befriending one of our worst enemies.

Rin: GOMENESAI, TOUCHAN-SAMA!

Hidan: You're right though. NICE FUCKING LANGUAGE xD

Madara: Review follow and favorite!

Erun: PLEEEEEAASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rin ran back home quickly, her mind buzzing with excitement at having met someone the same age as her.

Of course her happiness was killed by the sight of Madara-sama and Touchan-sama standing by the entrance, waiting for her.

She gulped. "K-Konichiwa, touchan-sama. Madara-sama.."

Pein glared angrily. "Do you have any idea how long you have been gone."

"N-"

"Of course not. Do you even care about how worried your mother was?"

Rin almost teared up. Ever since her 13th birthday, her dad refused to admit he loved her. Or that he was even her father.

"Yes!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU EXPLAIN WHERE YOU WERE!" Pein exploded with anger.

Rin shrank back, away from the waves of fury emanating from him.

"Pein-chan. Calm down. Let me talk to her."

Pein sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed his temples and his response was more like a growl. "Fine."

Madara took Rin's hand and pulled her into the base. "Come along, child."

She trembled and followed him into his office, a dark and secretive room.

He sat her down before his desk then turned to face her.

"Rin-chan. You have to be careful. Your so called father has many enemies." Madara looked at her with what seemed to be concern and sympathy.

Rin's lower lip was shaking. "So called?"

She didn't care at all about enemies. Her dad wasn't so-called. He cared about her! He was her dad.

Even if he didn't admit it. Even if all he seemed to care about lately was training.

Madara grinned evilly on the inside. His plan was working perfectly. And once Pein was out of the way, Rin could be molded into the perfect weapon.

"Yes. So called. The truth is, he just kidnapped you to raise an heir to the Akatsuki. Not for family, or love. Nobody really cares about you. Or," Madara hugged her softly, smiling. "At least they don't. I care about you. I really feel like you're my own daughter."

Rin was silently crying into Madara's embrace. Her own father, wait no, Pein just kidnapped her. He didn't love her! She had worked so hard to earn his approval, and all the while he didn't even care.

"Shh. Shinobi don't cry. It's a sign of weakness." Madara scolded, but at the same time he comforted her.

"S-sorry Madara-sama." she mumbled, wiping her eyes.

He smirked. "It's alright. You're 13, right?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah."

Madara smiled and ushered her out. "Well, Rin-chan. 13 is unlucky number. By the way...happy birthday. Today's the day...your father had his fun. Now you're mine."

(time jump :3 again. To when she is 15)

Madara's plan had worked perfectly. Pein and Rin avoided each other like the plague. They rarely spoke to one another, unless necessary.

"Pein-chan and Rin-chan. You have a mission together." Madara grinned inwardly at their reactions.

Rin lifted her head uncaringly and nodded, eyes betraying a small amount of worry and sadness.

Pein glared at him and slammed his hands on the desk. "I can handle it alone!"

Madara laughed and abrupty pulled him close, catching him when he lost his balance. Murmuring in his ear, he spoke so quietly that only Pein could hear him.

"You wouldn't want an accident to happen to them while you're gone alone. Would you?" his sadistic smile grew larger.

Pein's face flushed and he looked away from the hypnotizing eyes that were roaming hungrily around places they shouldn't be. "No. Bastard."

Madara raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"No."

He smirked and pushed the other away. "Glad we understand each other."

Pein growled swears under his breath and left the room.

Rin looked at Madara then bowed and followed her "father" out.

The Uchiha leaned back into his chair. Phase two complete.

A/N: OoO evil Madara!

Madara: -ahem- sama. Madara-sama.

Pein: -_- yeaaah. Suuure.

Rin: D'x how could you, Madara!

Madara: SAMA!

Hidan: JASHIN!

Pein: ME!

Erun: -facepalms-

Jodie: STOP ARGUING OVER WHO TO WORSHIP! WE ALL BOW DOWN TO PLINKO-SAMA!

Pein: AGAIN, WHO IN THE HELL IS THAT?

Deidara: I'm never in these, uunnnn!

Erun: pfff I forget.

Deidara: xP

Hidan: review, fuckers! Unless you don't want this story to continue.

Madara: Favorite and call me Sama!

Pein: -rolls his eyes- follow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this story, because it's funnest to write and it has the best plot, shall be first to finish. Then rising and too suit. And maybe untouched. After that, the new one if means nothing then achatsuki and the ones that were put on hold.

Chapter 6

Pein and Rin made their preparations. Konan was to also accompany them on this mission however, the mission itself was to be carried out by Pein.

Rin fulfilled her part perfectly. She went around the village, causing mass panic, searching for information.

"W-who are you?" one of them asked.

"It is not anything you need concern yourself with." Rin spoke in a monotone, throwing the boy aside.

His dog growled.

"Tch." she began to run towards it. "What a nuisance of a mutt."

The boy stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Don't you dare call Akamaru a mutt! FANG OVER FANG!"

Barely even blinking, Rin dodged the brown haired boy's attack, smirking as he slammed into the ground behind her.

With only a slight sound, a pike (much like the ones her uncle used in his rituals) appeared out of her sleeve. She raised it, then was stopped by a fluttering piece of paper. Rin reached out and took it. Nodding, she vanished.

"What...who was that..." the boy muttered.

Rin appeared on the outskirts of the village, immediately heading towards a small group of people.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" her mother asked.

"This..is my legacy." the pierced girl was launched into the air as the others were summoned with her.

"Rin-chan. Come. Lets get back." Konan placed a kind hand on the head of her daughter.

"No. I want to watch." she ignored the gesture and began to run towards the smoke, and the battle.

Konan sighed. "Be careful."

Rin headed to where Pein was. She wanted to see what happened. Stopping short of the scene, she gasped. Her father and her uhh. Other fathers...were being beaten. Not easily, but beaten by this blonde haired boy. This jinchurikii. Rin wanted to reveal herself and help, but at that moment things turned around.

"Shinra Tensei." Pein blasted the three gigantic toads away, and immediately began to win.

Rin winced as he stabbed one of his rods into the poor boys hands.

"Has this tamed you slighty, Kyuubi."

The boy coughed and glared up at Pein.

The Rin noticed him. She widened her eyes, it couldn't be! Him! The boy she played with that day, the strange one with blonde hair and blue eyes. No.. No way!

She screamed. "BLONDIE!"

He didn't look up. Pein didn't even here her scream desperately. Rin was trying not to cry. He had changed her life for one day. He had made it seem like that, for once, not everything was missions and training. Not everything was shinobi. That even she had the chance to be a normal girl.

But then eventually that day ended.

Rin squeezed her eyes shut then almost ran off.

"Shinobi don't cry. They mustn't show emotions!"

"Who told you that?" another monotone voice sounded.

Rin sniffled and found herself looking at someone very familiar.

"Itachi-nii?" she asked, then shook her head. This guy was too...threatening. He wasn't as kind and caring as her brother. Besides, Itachi was dead.

"How dare you call him that." a blade was pointed at her throat. "What was he to you?!"

"He was my older brother..." Rin winced the blade shook.

"NO! Itachi was only my brother! I refuse to let you desecrate his name!" Uchiha growled.

Rin's feelings changed towards this boy. Instead of rage or fear, she was annoyed.

"Yes he was! HE helped to train me, HE was the one who I went to when touchan or kaasan were away, HE was the person who kept Madara-sama away from me all those..Madara-sama..." Rin gasped.

(flashback)

"Rin."

I looked up, smiling at my older brother. We had just finished going over basic jutsu.

"Yeah, niisan?"

"You have to promise me to stay away from Ma-...Tobi." Itachi sat next to me, looking up at the sky.

"But Tobi is fun tah play with!" I grinned and poked Itachi.

He sighed. "I know it's fun to play. And it isn't fair for us to take away your childhood. But, I just want you to stay away from him. And if you ever meet Madara; be wary. He isn't who he seems to be. He always gets what he wants."

"But, niisan! Touchan and kaasan and Uncah Hidan and you will protect me!" I smiled again, tugging on his sleeve.

He smiled back, a sight so rare but so perfect. "Yeah."

(end of flashback)

(new flashback)

"Rin-chan." Touchan-sama waved me forward.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He just sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing. Just..happy that you're finally growing up."

"Oh, touchan-sama! I don't ever wanna grow up. Cause that means leaving my family." I smiled at him and played with his kunai.

I missed the broken look he gave me, and didn't see the satisfied expression the masked man behind us had.

(end)

Rin shook her head, horrified. Now it all made sense. She could still see Pein's sad expression when he wished her a happy birthday, the last time he ever hugged her. Although she didn't know the entire plan, somehow Madara was responsible for her misery. All those years of just ignoring him. And it wasn't even his fault.

"Well? What is a little girl who doesn't even have a shinobi headband doing here?" Uchiha asked.

"I'm 15 and I'm not a little girl!" she clenched her fists. "I'm...I'm a shinobi just as good as touchan and Blondie!" she shouted.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "It is dangerous here. Leave."

Rin shook her head. "My father is fighting hard and when this is over, I'll go and apologize!"

Uchiha laughed, a cold and heartless sound. "Naruto Uzumaki...your father is going to die."

A/N: SPOILERS AFTER THIS!

Pein: TT_TT NNOOOO!

Erun: oh Deidaarraaaa!

Deidara: O_o yes?!

Erun: soo. -leans on a wall- x3 I heard from a certain episode that you're not into S&M...

Deidara: O_O

Kankuro: heh...

Sasori: heh...

Kakuzu: heh...

Deidara: TT_TT WHYY?!

Erun: hahahaha REVIEW!


End file.
